


i'll take you on a ride

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [2]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: In which Tyler kinda sorta really wants to see Josh cum, and he finally gets his chance. Oh and Tyler tops.





	i'll take you on a ride

**Author's Note:**

> This took quite a while to make actually, I'm usually used to writing on Wattpad.

It was weird, in a way.

And Tyler didn't want to think about it, didn't want to think about Josh. Because thinking about Joshua meant other thoughts, thoughts that he couldn't remove from his brain once they were engraved. It was tiring, keeping those thoughts away. Especially when Tyler couldn't stop thinking about the one time he'd woken up to his best friend, his bandmate, moaning.

He'd looked over, looked over to Josh's bed in the hotel room and the image of Joshua with his hand wrapped tightly around his own cock was put into Tyler's brain. Permanently. And the sound, oh fuck did the sound of Josh's moan drive Tyler insane. It was particularly loud, Josh had huffed and glanced over at Tyler afterwards. Most likely to make sure he hadn't woken Tyler up.

Tyler had unfortunately (yet fortunately, he didn't want to be caught watching his best friend jack off) fallen asleep before he got to see Josh cum, which was disappointing. He wanted to hear it, to see it, hell he wanted to taste Josh and be the one to make him cum. That probably wouldn't happen in a million years, which made Tyler sigh sadly each time.

Today was different, different than all the other days. As Tyler glanced over at Josh during the show that night, he couldn't help but notice Josh was hard under his gym shorts. And that he was slightly... squirming. His hips rolled on the small stool-like-bench he sat on, Tyler raised an eyebrow at him when Josh wasn't looking. In reality, Joshua had been impatient and put a buttplug in.

Terrible idea, especially if you're bouncing on a stool for an hour or more. And Joshua was quite close to cumming, the buttplug jamming into his prostate with each bounce of his leg and if he continued, if the show continued he'd cum in his pants. That wasn't good. That wasn't good because then he had no excuse. Sweat didn't make a white, damp spot in his pants. Nope.

Finally, it was time to finish the show and Joshua was relieved, he would be able to maybe finger himself of jack off after quickly to get off. But when Tyler's arm went around Josh's waist, squeezing and rubbing abnormally Josh somehow picked up that Tyler knew. It was more harsh than normal, a 'be prepared' type of grip as Tyler smiled and held up his available arm to the crowd.

"We're Twenty One Pilots and so are you!"

There was cheering, it was deafening and everyone was drenched in sweat. The show was great, and Joshua gulped realizing he was going to have to face Tyler. There was some tension as they got off stage, that tension fading as Tyler and Josh joked around. It was Hotel Night, Joshua realized. He mumbled an inaudible 'fuck' to himself. Normally Josh and Tyler shared a room, this wasn't good.

Tyler laughed at a joke Joshua told as he unlocked the door, closing it behind him. Josh's eyes widened as he heard a small 'click' of the door. Tyler spun, a smirk on his face as his eyes went over Josh's appearance. He was still hard, the erection was tucked away neatly and in some ways professionally. Tyler hummed, maybe he'd get what he'd wanted for so long tonight.

Josh looked small, looked like he shrunk under Tyler's gaze.

"What was wrong on stage, Joshie? You seemed a bit... fidgety." Tyler's face was in inch away from Joshua's now, Josh whimpered (almost) inaudibly. Tyler smirked, closing the gap. His lips collided with Josh's and he could barely breathe as he waited for something, any movement from the other. Suddenly Josh kissed back and Tyler could have screamed.

Teeth collided and a tongue ran over Josh's chapped bottom lip, his lips parting more and allowing Tyler's tongue to explore his mouth. The kiss was intoxicating as Tyler backed Joshua against the wall. It seemed surreal, even to Josh because he's wanted it too. Tyler's lips looked like they'd be perfect wrapped around his cock, or kissing at his body and that's what Joshua thought of every time he would cum or even jack off because  _Jesus Christ,_ did he want Tyler to those things to him.

When Tyler finally pulled away, Josh gasped for air and took notice of how his wrists were pinned above his head, those damn lips rubbing and sucking at his neck, the feeling of Tyler's warm breath causing Joshua to shudder and goosebumps to rise. Josh was only wearing a jacket, he didn't wear a shirt during shows and definitely didn't wear one while he slept, so it was easier to just strip off before curling up.

Tyler groaned against Joshua's neck as a small whimper-moan escaped the older's mouth, leaving Josh's now bruised flesh (against Joshua's wishes) and used his teeth to pull down the zipper on the jacket, Josh's breathing quickened and he whinedwhen he heard Tyler's knees hit the floor, warm hands on his waist just above the waistband of his gym shorts.

They made eye contact as Tyler mouthed Joshua's bulge, the shorter allowing his head tip back. Tyler made an unapproving noise, leaving Josh's erection for a moment.

"Look at me. I want you to watch me, I want you to see me pleasure you. Show you what you've been missing." Josh whimpered in return, he was achingly hard and throbbing. Tyler went back to what he was doing, Josh making eye contact and watching as Tyler tugged down his pants agonizingly slow. Soon they were down, Joshua stepped out of them and Tyler was faced with the thin fabric of Josh's boxers.

He contemplated more teasing, heavy breathing pulling him from his thoughts as he smirked and used his teeth (again) to pull down Josh's boxers. It was the hottest thing Joshua's ever seen, Tyler's teeth gripping the waistband of the fabric as he effortlessly pulled them down with that obviously filthy mouth of his. Josh normally wasn't a sub, but he was like putty in Tyler's hands. 

"Tyler-" Josh panted out, his eyes burning into Tyler, following orders. Tyler looked back up, smirking at him. Josh's cock was leaking, fuck he just wanted Tyler to touch him, something. He pressed his hips forwards, hoping Tyler would get the memo but Tyler just continued to look up at Joshua, ignoring the gesture. Josh huffed. "Please,  _do something."_ Tyler licked his lips, those  **damn lips.**

Tyler finally wrapped a hand around the base of Joshua's cock, non-moving and Josh nearly let his eyes roll back. Tyler watched his reaction, and studied Josh as he flicked his tongue on the tip of Joshua's cock, licking up the precum and allowing the salty taste to fill his mouth. Josh huffed, fuck he was already sweating (again, let's not forget about the show earlier).

And it seemed to be forever, but finally Tyler wrapped those pretty lips around the head of his cock and Josh practically wailed - he was already falling apart. Tyler shushed him, they were still in a hotel room and Josh had to remember that even if it seemed impossible. Which it did, the only thing he could focus on visually was the ceiling as he disobeyed what Tyler said and finally allowed his head to fly back.

Tyler was taking more and more of Josh in, until finally - Jesus Christ - Tyler took him completely, cock hitting the back of his throat as he hallowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head a few times. Josh couldn't even comprehend, it was better than he'd imagined and he wouldn't give the feeling up for anything. Tyler, eyes glossed over as he breathed through his nose, the warmth of his mouth encasing Josh's cock, the feeling was too much.

Tyler loved the sight, Josh's face was red and he was sweating, mumbling carelessly, "fuck" being one of the only words he could say. Tyler wished he hadn't shaved his head at this very moment, so he could allow Josh to tug on his hair - desperate. Tyler cursed to himself in his head, he'd have to remember to try and grow it out even a little to get to that point. If they ever did this again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck- Tyler,  _Jesus."_ Josh tried so hard to not buck his hips, not try to get more, but failed and he thrust into Tyler's mouth. The sound of Tyler choking ever so slightly was enough to send him over the edge, he came down Tyler's throat and his muscles tensed, they spasmed and he gasped for air as Tyler bobbed his heads a few more times to milk him. Tyler pulled off with a 'pop' as Josh choked out a few more gasps, closing his eyes and trying to calm his breathing.

Tyler stood up and watched - with red cheeks and glossy eyes and swollen lips - as Josh used the wall for support. He allowed Josh to take a hold of his arms, the male buried his face into Tyler's neck and inhaled his scent as another way to get him down from his high. Tyler still hadn't noticed the buttplug, it was still inside Josh but he'd take care of it later.

"That was possibly the hottest thing I've ever seen." Tyler spoke up, Josh chuckled into Tyler's warm flesh.

"You have no idea what it looked like from my angle." Tyler could feel Josh's lips, upturned into a smile as they pressed against his throat.

 

"-Maybe I'll get to see it from your angle soon."

 

 

 

 


End file.
